Thankyou
by CuDdLe GuRL
Summary: When Kyo is left the entire evening with Tohru, the temptation to tell her how he feels follows him, he also decides to buy her a gift.


_A/N: Tell me what you think. My first oneshot!_

Kyo and Momiji are sitting quietly drinking tea

Kyo and Momiji are sitting quietly drinking tea. Momiji is entertaining himself with the sugar.

"Kyo." Momiji said as he put spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his tea.

"What?" he said as he was reading his book on cooking.

"Tohru must really like Neko-san!" He said cheerily.

Kyo grumbled and put his book down, "Why do you say that."

"Because she has an orange cat pillow in her room!"

Kyo's cat ears pooped out and his face turned beet red. "Y-you,"

POW

"YOU WENT INTO HER ROOM!"

"Waaaaaaaah, Kyo-san hit me!"

"You indecent child!"

"I bet Kyo go's into Tohru's room all the time!"

"Wha-" His face remained beet red as words came through.

"M-MOMIJI! DON"T SAY SUCH THINGS!" Kyo yelled.

"Hello!" Tohru smiled as she walked in.

"Tohru!" Momiji jumped up and ran to her as Kyo remained beet red returning to his book.

"Are you going to stay for supper?" She asked Momiji.

"Yes!"

"I thought you said you had a project to finish with that fat cow!" Kyo grumbled while leaning against the table.

"I can do it later! Tohru is so cute! If I go who's going to watch her!"

"She doesn't need anyone to watch her!"

The front door slid open and out came a whining Momiji being carried by the head by Kyo.

"Wah! Kyo's picking on me!"

"If I find you tailing around here again I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Wait! Kyo-kun!"

He turned around to look at her and so did a tearful Momiji.

"Uh-uh," turning red she stammered, "I-its late and Hatusharu-san isn't here yet to get Momiji, and he can't go by himself."

"Than Tohru will walk me home!" He chirped.

"No, you idiot! Then she'll be alone on the way back!"

"Then Kyo will walk with me!"

He grumbled and dropped the kid. "Yay! Bye-bye Tohru!"

"Wait!" She handed Kyo a slip of paper, "Please get what in this at the store, it's only two ingredients."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Momiji was chasing a night moth, and Kyo just walked hands in his pockets.

"In my class," Momiji started, "teacher told us that sometimes, things can be like a bird. They sing beautiful songs and play around you, it seems like they will never depart from you."

Kyo spotted something in a store and stared at it through the glass display.

"But after awhile they will fly away if you don't catch them, and then someone else will steal it."

Kyo looked at Momiji, "So if Kyo doesn't catch Tohru soon! Momiji will steal her!"

"WHAT?"

"Hey, Kyo." Kyo turned to see Hatusharu walking up to them.

"You're late!" He grumbled and turned away, once again facing the display of the jewelry store. Haru walked next to him.

"Delicate, isn't it?" He stated.

"Huh?" Kyo asked.

"That." Hatusharu pointed to a silver necklace. Its pendant was a small kitten with a heart engraved into it. "You think it would look lovely around her neck, don't you." He did not ask, but stated.

A light blush crept across his cheeks. And the memories of past occasions surfaced to battle against his cowardice.

"_Tohru-san, don't you love the cat?"_

"_Yes, I am fond of it!"_

"_I've always loved to year of the cat"!_

_Although it may not matter to you whether I'm coming or not._

"_No! No! I'd be more than glad if you came too! I'd be so happy! Thank you very much! I'm so happy! Thank you very much!"_

"_I want us to keep living together!"_

He was so lost in memory while staring at the necklace that he hadn't even realized that Momiji and Hatusharu had gone.

When Kyo entered the house he could hear something sizzling and Tohru singing.

" _Totemo ureshiikatta yo,_

'I was so happy

_kimi ga warai kaketeta,_

_when you smiled at me_

_subete o tokasu hohoemi de,_

With a smile that melts away everything

_haru wa mada tookute,_

Spring is yet far away

_tsumeai tsuchi nunakatte,_

And the earth is still cold

_me buka toki o matte tanda,_

Was waiting for the first sprout to come out

_taoeba kurushii kyou datoshitemo,_

Although today is hard to bear

_kinou no kizu o nokoshite itemo,_

Even when yesterdays scars remain

_shinjitai kokoro hadaite yukeruto_

If I work it out with the heart that wants to trust

_umarekawaru koto wa dekinaiyo_

_I can't be born again_

_dakedo kabatte wa yukerukara_

But I can change as I go on

_Let's stay together itsumo"_

Let's stay together always'

Kyo stood there listening. When she was done she started humming, he smiled. He took off his shoes and went into the kitchen. She was cutting up potatoes, and putting them in a tall pot that was used for soup.

"Here," he said holding up the bag with the ingredients.

"Oh, Thank you!" She took the bag and took out the three ingredients, milk, salt, and cream.

"A bit unusual," Kyo pointed out.

"Hum?"

"The ingredients."

"Oh! Umm," She looked at the pot as a light blush spread across her cheeks, "I wanted to try something… special this evening, and see if you like it." she opened the milk carton and put some into the soup. Kyo blushed a little and went upstairs.

Kyo put down his spoon, and picked up his chopsticks. He picked up his rice bowl and started to eat.

Tohru kept her head down and, with her face completely red asked, "Um, uh, did you like the soup?"

He slitghly jump, and his cat ears popped out, "It was okay."

"Oh."

"Pretty good actually." He looked away turning red.

"Really?!"

"What kind of soup is it?"

"Uh!" She turned beet red all over again and looked down. "Well, it's a water and milk base, with some potatoes, and….um, it's called leek soup." She squeezed her eyes shut expecting him to burst out yelling.

But nothing happened, she opened her eyes, to see a vein popping out of Kyo's forehead, and steam coming off him. "…how, how on earth did you feed me LEEKS without me knowing?" he said, his cat tooth showing.

"Well, um. I let the leek sundry, and then I crushed it to a powder. I chopped up a potato and put milk and salt. So I guess it's just like seeing a whole new you, it's not like you think."

The steam, the cat ears, and the popped vein disappeared. He got up, picked up his dishes and brought them to the kitchen. When he got in he saw the mill that she used to crush the leeks. It was out of stone, it was a rectangular bloc that curve slightly upwards, and a cylinder block. That thing would take a whole lot of backbreaking to work. Kyo turned to look at Tohru, she had just set her dishes on the counter. He looked at her hands, the palms were bruised, he looked at her knees, they were bruised.

"YOU ID-"

Kyo lay on the roof, looking at the stars, the moon was not out that night, it was chilly, but he only wore his baggy pants and his black tee.

"Hi." Tohru said as she climbed up the ladder. Although he didn't says anything and just lay there,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you mad! I-"

"You really don't understand do you."

"Huh?"

"You have no idea how many times I've worried. How many nights I spent up, unable to sleep because I was afraid that you would hate me…. like everyone else." He sat up and looked at her.

Her hands were together, as she sat on her knees, her eyes were watering. He turned to face her, and lifted his hand to brush the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"That night, when you saw my true self, … my heart shattered."

He turned once again to look at the stars. "I thought it was over, I though you left, I thought that you would leave, and that image of the shock on your face never left my mind. It was over. But… you loved me, all of me, …and you didn't have to." He looked down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if I made you cry, because that's the last thing I want to see on your face."

"It's amazing to see, how much you take joy in the simplest of things. You… I mean you are…really something." He turned to look at her, tears were pouring down her face.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" His cat ears popped out.

"Uh, uh," she frantically whipped her face and nose, "I…. don't know what to say, uh, I mean-" She turned all red, and so did Kyo.

After a few moments of silence, Kyo reached into his pocket.

"Here," he said, she looked up to see an amazing silver necklace being dangled in front of her face. The pendant was a kitten with a little heart engraved into it.

"I, uh, found it on the ground." He blurted, unable to look at her.

She held it in her hands and laughed, "Really? With a price tag on it?"

He blushed more, as she put it around her neck.

"Thank you," She smiled while putting her hand on his, "I am so very happy!"

_A/N: Tadah! What you think? My first onshot!_


End file.
